Wireless emergency alert (WEA) messages may contain information pertaining to a variety of types of alerts. For example, a WEA message may pertain to weather conditions, disasters, AMBER (America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response) alerts, and/or alerts issued by the Government, or the like. WEA messages may be provided, via a mobile carrier, by authorized government entities such as, for example, a local public safety agency, a state public safety agency, the Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA), the Department of Homeland Security, the National Weather Service, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), or the like.
Although WEA works well with people whom have mobile phones, there are certain areas where mobile phones are not allowed. This disclosure is directed to addressing issues in the existing technology.